


sepuluh tahun yang lalu

by kazenokaori



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Aruani Week 2016, Drabble, F/M, Future, Post-Canon
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-25
Updated: 2016-03-25
Packaged: 2018-05-29 01:07:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6352855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kazenokaori/pseuds/kazenokaori
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hal-hal yang tidak terbayangkan terjadi di masa lalu oleh Armin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	sepuluh tahun yang lalu

Shingeki no Kyojin belongs to Isayama Hajime. I gain no profit from this work.

* * *

Sepuluh tahun yang lalu, hal semacam ini tak terbayangkan oleh Armin—bersantai di sofa dengan selimut tebal bercorak cerah memeluk tubuhnya, dengan secangkir cokelat hangat di tangan. Sepuluh tahun yang lalu, hidungnya hanya dipenuhi oleh bau anyir darah, dan ia berseluncur di udara dengan 3DMG, menghabisi makhluk raksasa yang gemar mengunyah manusia. Sepuluh tahun yang lalu, tidak ada orang yang duduk bersantai dengannya, bersandar, dan menggenggam erat tangannya. Sepuluh tahun yang lalu, gadis pirang yang duduk dengan bersandar di bahunya mengkhianatinya, memerangkap dirinya sendiri dalam kristal keras yang tidak bisa dihancurkan, dan kemudian keluar dari sana dan menebus dosanya. 

Kini, gadis pirang itu melepaskan genggaman tangannya pada Armin, kemudian bangkit dari sofa dan berujar padanya dengan nada lembut yang samar.

“Aku akan membuat sup hangat. Kaumau juga, Armin?”

Armin mendongak menatap gadis itu, kemudian beranjak berdiri dan menanamkan kecupan di puncak kepala bersurai pirang di hadapannya seraya mengulas senyum.

“Biar kubantu, Annie.”

**Author's Note:**

> for AruAni Week 2016 Day 4: Future
> 
> sorry for using inconsistent writing style orz telat berapa menit juga
> 
> terima kasih sudah mampir dan membaca!


End file.
